Chrome the Matchmaker
by munching muffins
Summary: -6959, some Bel96 at the end- In which Chrome decided enough is enough and very determined to get some peaceful sleep. That won't happen until Mukuro gets what he wants...


**Chrome the Matchmaker**, a 6959 fanfiction

_by Jasune Hokairi_

_Disclaimer: KHR by Akira Amano _

...

The female illusionist yawned as she swooped another spoonful of sugar into Mukuro's cup of coffee.

Chrome was always up before Mukuro-sama does, in short she has to do honor of waking him up every morning. Got up, get dressed, make Mukuro his morning coffee, and slowly knock on his door before preparing for whatever the illusionist has on his schedule for the day.

She just hoped Mukuro-sama likes his coffee black. They ran out of pineapple milk today.

After setting the cup down on the tray along with cleaning up the utensils, Chrome sleepily made her way up the stairs to Mukuro's room. Waking the male Guardian of the Mist up has been quite a handful these early weeks.

With a tray in one hand, Chrome Dokuro shouted meekly from the outside of his door. Her response was a lot of groans and mumblings of incoherent words, but nothing she make out clearly. She yelled out once more, more confidence this time, but this time there weren't even a single breath for her response. Terrified that something might have happened to her savior, she busted the door handle and came storming in.

"Mukuro-sama!"

It was then Chrome was certain she had stepped into puberty because she just discovered what the male species can do with a lube and a box of tissues in one hand.

Mukuro turned around, eyes widened as the girl was slack-jawed, staring dumbfounded at him while struggling to balance a tray in one hand, considerately failing. He smiled, albeit nervously, as he covered himself with a blanket. "Cute little Chrome, what are _you _doing here?"

Noticing the emphasis of 'you' on Mukuro-sama's sentence, Chrome's violet eye stared down at the mess she just caused and stuttered, "I-I had y-your morning c-c-coffee just now b-bu-but I just dropped it, so I-I-I'll clean up the mess a-and m-ma-make-make you a new one and some b-bru-break-breakfast. They'll be ready when you c-come-come down."

Mukuro smiled playfully, despite the awkwardness he experienced just now and shooed Chrome out of his room. "You can clean after you make breakfast," he said.

Hopefully that coffee cup wasn't the new imported China Mukuro ordered two weeks ago. The timid little girl wouldn't have been able to pay the whole thing!

* * *

Thankfully Mukuro already proceeded with his daily stalking –observation, he called it –when he finished his breakfast. Chrome let out a soft sigh as she entered his room. She hasn't been here for quite a long time –this early morning encounter didn't count.

You see, Mukuro has never been quite himself lately. He was subconsciously slacking on his illusion attempts, observing – stalking–a different person other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, and muttered some censor-worthy words in his sleep. She would know because she slept the next door to him, thus the sleepy morning she lately had.

She turned on the vacuum and aimed the contraption at the spilled coffee on the carpet when her eyes caught something. A cotton doll with short, choppy silver hair made from several knitting yarn sewed on quite neatly and parted in the middle with lime green buttons for the eyes. Everything was put on perfectly without a single dirt mark on it. Heck, even the clothes sewed on it were without a wrinkle!

It was an adorable plaything that Chrome certainly wondered why would Mukuro-sama kept something like this left in the center of the room. She slightly felt bad for spilling coffee that it some splashed on the doll's white clothing. She might want to pick it up and toss it for laundry.

Somehow she felt like the doll reminded her of someone. Perhaps someone from the Vongola family?

Her mind tinkered a while before a light bulb shone on her head.

Of course! It's the Guardian of Storm. The purple haired illusionist could place a finger on what his name was, but he was without a doubt a hotheaded person. His loyalty to the tenth Vongola boss was questionable, acted like a delinquent or the sort, and more or less the brain of group.

Now why would the Guardian of Mist have a doll look-alike of –

Chrome looked up, her eye meeting up with another form of a doll on the bed, exactly like the one she was holding minus the one on the bed had its shirt half open.

And there's more on the ceiling. And near the window. On the book shelves. Several scattered on the floor. Near the lube and tissue Mukuro had been using.

Chrome was dumbfounded on so many ways.

This. Was. Ridiculous.

* * *

_Name: Chrome Dokuro (AKA Agent 96)_

_Subject: Rokudo Mukuro_

_Target: Guardian of Storm (96 forgot his name)_

_Age: Subject, 15. Target, 14_

_Height: Subject, 177.5 cm. Target, 168 cm.  
Eye color: Subject, red and dark blue. Target, lime green.  
Hair color: Subject, black. Target, silver_

_Mission is about to commence at 10.48  
96's location: some place the subject and target are happened to be at (target isn't noticing the subject's presence).  
Subject and target's location: Target is arguing with a dynamite shopkeeper (perhaps about the price), subject is watching the target as if he was the most enticing entertainment on late night television. _

"What the hell are you saying, punk?" the shopkeeper yelled at Gokudera.

"I'm saying turn down the price, asshole!" Gokudera replied a lot harsher. Cue censor-worthy bars.

"Not a chance! Either buy with this price or you get nothing at all!"

Gokudera flinched as he bit down on his cigarette. He muttered some curses as he dug on his black blazer for his wallet and slammed the money on the counter. There goes this month's apartment pay.

_Plan A: Get subject and target to meet each other at some place (noticing each other this time) and confess to each other._

_Plan B: Went straight down the drain. _

_Plan C: Under construction._

_Plan D: Please refer to plan A. _

The dark purple haired girl dashed to follow Gokudera as silently as possible. All the while she was thinking of how she could make him meet Mukuro-sama. An admirer letter might be an excellent motive. Yes, that could work. She could make him drop his newly acquired dynamites somewhere and make him forget it so she could hold it for ransom. Then she could write the letter under the name of Mukuro-sama, telling him to meet somewhere if he wants the dynamites back.

Perfect! She mentally patted herself on the back for the well-thought plan.

Now to get him to stop by somewhere...

She sighed to herself that she didn't plan that one through. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for peaceful sleeping nights.

* * *

Mukuro continued to stalk –it's stalking no matter how you look at it –on the silver haired wannabe Tenth right hand as he grunted while carrying a box of dynamites under one arm. It was all started by thinking he was a pretty fun toy to play, until the habit of observation kicked in too further and it became an odd affection. Surely it wasn't by his own quirkiness that he decided to make those Hayato dolls, was it?

The stack of tomato carts that he was hiding behind said otherwise though.

_Step one: Steal the box of dynamites and leave a note for the target under the name of the subject. _

It was only about a few kilometers away that his stomach gave in and started to grumble. What a hefty situation. He decided on ordering a take-away from the nearest sushi shop and settled his box on the floor. Chrome could not praise the restaurant's rule of 'No explosives entering the shop' even more.

She fished out a pen from her skirt and scribbled on a piece of paper she found, telling the bomber to call out for Mukuro-sama when he got to the park. She left the note on the place the box had been and made her way out.

_Step one: complete. 96 are leaving the building. _

Man, this box is heavy!

It was a few steps away from the park so she was grateful and let out a satisfied sigh. All is well, until she knocked over a blond boy with a funky tiara.

The force wasn't even big, but she found herself blown away a few steps back just the same. Chrome kept her hold at the box the whole time, remembering that the Guardian of Storm wanted his dynamites back and was her key to her heaven of peaceful nights.

She was sleepy, dammit!

The blond boy rubbed the back of his head while positioning his tiara back. "Watch where you're going, you fu –wait, I know you!"

It was that knife-crazy from the Varia –what a title she has given to him. She remembered that he was the one kept a knife on either side of her to make the Guardian of Storm and Rain give out their rings. Belphegor, was it?

Belphegor grinned ear to ear as he got up and smoothed the wrinkles out of his trademark stripped shirt and lend her a hand. "You know, Chrome, was it? I was thinking you and I could go out sometime –"

She did not have time for this time! The target could come any minute. So after shoving him an amount of apologies, she pushed past him as she dashed her way to the park while Belphegor called to her to wait up.

...

_Step two: Assure that the two will hook up in order to cure the subject. Not that he wasn't sick in the first place. _

She had arrived a few moments before Gokudera did. She hid behind the bushes and silenced her breathing as the bomber called out several times. Nevertheless, Mukuro gave in and jumped out from his hideout, straddled Gokudera in the process.

"Hey!"

Chrome nearly jumped at the sound and slowly turned around. Belphegor was gasping for air, one of his hands gripping a tree branch for support. "You know, it's not nice to make a prince ran after you like that."

She couldn't say anything. Agent 96 just wanted to focus on her subject and target! All hail peaceful sleep.

"So I was thinking we could go check out that new pizza parlor down the street. Sure it's not much in this goddamned country, but I thought you're pretty cute since the first time we've met and –are you listening to me?"

The target and subject are walking together, not even a sign of reluctance on their faces.

_Step two completed. Mission accomplished. _

* * *

Chrome would've been a lot more in peace if Mukuro-sama hadn't decided to bring Hayato-san –now that she learned his name –home for a 'good time'. All that extra amount of pleasure moans weren't in any way helpful at all!

She sure doesn't like her coffee black, but it would do.

As she sipped the bitter beverage, a rattling sound was heard. Chrome's violet eye widened as she saw knifes were stabbing her bedroom window. Honestly, why can't people use the old fashioned rock throwing these days?

She proceeded to open her window, only to find the same Cheshire grin, the same eye blocking blond mass of hair, the same tiara-wearing Belphegor that followed her around since this afternoon.

The blond haired boy waved up to her, "Still up for the pizza parlor?"

Maybe Mukuro-sama's not the only one who's getting affectionate tonight.

...

I always thought that it'll be fun if Chrome can join in the fun. That, and I recently fell in love with Bel x Chrome.

Spread the love of 6959, me darlings~!

Ciaossu~ Please RnR!~


End file.
